Love In An Epidemic
by TsunasGonnaRoar
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in the dead town all by himself. Where are his Guardians? and Why was there Creatures all around him with the intent to kill? Will Tsuna make it out or will he become like those around him?


He awoke in the ashes of the dead city. the sun glared above, showing neither pity nor he shock he came to realise this was no couldnt believe it , Just yesterday he was with his gaurdians in a buisness meeting about vongola and now he was lying in the middle of namimori town square staring face to face with a fallen zombie who was trapped underneath an upturned car just centimeters away from his all sorts of questions flooded his head,why was he in namimori?. He was meant to be in his private jet making his way back to italy,not lying next to a murderous where are his guardians?,they wouldnt just up and leave him in the middle of all this mess it was meant to be their job to protect him from danger.

Tsuna slowly inched his way backwards and stood up. He dusted himself of and had a better look town looked like a bomb was dropped on it cars and other veiceles were upturned and on fire, there was blood everywhere and the only odd thing was the mangled bodys shuffling around lifelessly. Tsuna felt a tear slip down his face as he recognised the faces of the fallen citizens. Sadly he recognised someone that he hoped would have made it out fell to his knees and wheped when the mangled,bloody body of Nana Sawada shuffled her way ? why her of all people?

His sobbing was cut short as he heard something that sounded like his searched his pockets and soon found the source of the ringing, he shakely held the device to his ear.

"h-hello?"

"JUDIAMAIE, you picked up im so glad your okay"

"G-Gokudera?"

"Yes judiame its me, where are you? please tell me your safe"

"I-im in the town square and it seems these things havent noticed im here yet"

"Thats good, now me and yamamoto are at the mall in the bakery do you think you could make it over here or do you want us to come to you?"

"W-well these things havent seemed to notice me so far,so i thnk it would be safer for me to find you guys"

"Okay judiamae call us back when you get nea-"

"G-Gokudera? Gokudera Whets happend are you ok?"

There was no answer so Tsuna looked down at his phone to see gokudera had hung up on unusaual thought Tsuna, Gokeudera has never hung up on me before something bad must have happened to slowly stood up again careful not to bump into any of the undead on his turned around and started walking of in the direction of the mall completely unaware that someone was following him.

Tsuna first started to feel the pressence of another being not long after passing the highschool and this pressence felt oddly Quickly turned around and came face to face with a man in a balck suit with black and orange fedora hat,he also apperared to have a lizard like animal on his shoulder.

"Ciao Dame-Tsuna"

Dame-Tsuna? there was only one person who still called him that.

"R-Reborn?"

"Yes dame-Tsuna it is I your oh so caring tuitor" he said with a grin

"B-but you look so tall last time i saw you you where a baby"

"Great observation Baka, it seems whatever has turned these people has also made me turn back to my normal form"

Tsuna looked down with a sad look on his face

"Whats wrong Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn *sniff* Mom she *sniff* she turned in to one of them" He wept falling to his knees

Reborn looked down at Tsuna wide eyed. He too had loved the woman so much and even considered her a second mother to him. But to Tsuna she was oh so much more, she cared for him and gave him hope when nobody else leaned down slowly and pulled tsuna into a tight hug. He could feel Tsuna tense below him obviously not used to this kind of comfort from reborn but soon relaxed and sobbed into Reborns shoulder.

"shhh shhh its okay Tsuna" Reborn whisper in to Tsuna's ear But his comforting was soon cut of by a large explosion in the distance.

Dun Dun Duuuuuun

well heres the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it and chapter 2 should be up real soon


End file.
